Cold and Darkness
by cas-the-ass-with-sass
Summary: When children get older they forget about the guardians. However, people never truly forget the boogieman, the idea of something lurking in the shadows, or closet, under the bed, it's always there. So what happened when Pitch begins using adults' fear for strenth? What does Jack have to do with it? Can the guardians stop him? Or is it too late? (I didn't know what genre to use.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Welcome to my first ROTG fanfic, (not including my Snowflakes series since that was just a bunch of one shots and drabbles.) I'm really excited about this story, because I've been thinking about it for months on end, but I was too scared to try writing it! Now I'm here though, well, I hope you enjoy! **

Jack sat in the large living room at The Pole, a fake smile plastered on his face as he listened to a young News lady talk about the blizzard he had just sent through Canada, sure, they were supposed to get snow, it _was_ winter after all, but not this much snow. His simple snow storm had turned into a blizzard in at least twenty minutes after he somehow lost control, and now he watched as the reporter went to houses, and families, talking about how deadly his blizzard was, and how many were injured, missing, or deceased. How had lost control like that was what he kept running through his mind until he heard the loud footsteps of North walking down the hall, as the large man peeked his head into the room he grinned,

"Jack! I've been looking for you." He said, that grin never leaving his face.

"Sorry North, I was just resting before I had to go back out, it is winter afterall." He said, that fake smile easing onto his face after years of practice.

"You? Nap? Zhat's a funny one Jack!" Tha cossack said in his overly loud voice, his booming laughter filling the room.

The winter spirit smiled sheepishly and shrugged, before picking his staff up off the seat next to him and slinging it over his shoulder, he didn't really want to be bothered right now, still upset about the number of people _he_ hurt. "Well, gotta go, snow to give. I'll see you around though!" He gave the Russian man once last grin before leaving, jumping out the window he had left open upon entering the room. (If North was going to have a fireplace in every room he should at least open the windows so he couldn't melt.)

Somehow out of all the places to fly to when he was upset, he always ended up back in Burgess, maybe because this was where he was born, or because he died here. Either way he didn't really care right now, as he settled down into his favourite oak tree next to the lake he had found comfort and dread from. How ironic, the place he felt safest was the place he died, the thought made him chuckle and he couldn't help but think of how silly it sounded. The smile quickly disappeared as he thought back to the storm, he had killed so many people...again. How was he a guardian? Kids were obviously happy, and having fun without him, and he did more damage then good sometimes.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard a voice calling him from below, which shouldn't be because all of the guardians were busy and school was still going on.

"Jack! Where have you been?!"

Looking down he blinked once, twice. It was Jamie, but shouldn't he be in school? "Hey Jamie!" He smiled, swinging off of the branch he was on and letting the wind carry him to the ground. "What are you doing out of school?" He asked.

The grin that was on Jamie's face faltered slightly as he raised a brow, "You gave us a snowday, remember?"

It took the winter spirit a moment to remember but when it did he face palmed and laughed, "Your right! I did, didn't I? Guess I'm just a bit distracted." A bit? Psh, what an understatement.

"I was about to go sledding! Do you wanna come?" The brown haired boy asked hopefully, looking up at Jack with a toothy grin. He had been too busy to play with the child for the last few days but had made it up to him with snow days. Deciding the idea was a good way to distract himself of his dark thoughts he grinned back at the child he had begun to think of as his bestfriend and nodded. "Sure."

As Jamie whooped for joy he gave Jack a quick look, saying he had to go get his sled before running back home, Jack watched as he ran and sighed. It had been four years since the battle against Pitch and Jamie was twelve, he had grown and was rather bright for a kid his age. Jamie's head was now at Jack's lower chest, he was growning up and Jack knew that meant things were changing. Jamie wouldn't be around much longer...

Yet again his dark thoughts were cut off as Jamie ran back up to him, sled in hand,

"Hurry up kiddo!" The guardian of fun teased, laughing when Jamie stuck his tongue out in concentration and ran up the hill faster, tripping over his feet once or twice.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He called happily, finally reaching the top of the hill and standing beside Jack. He picked his sleigh off the ground, his grin seemed to go from ear to ear much to Jack's amusement. He felt a warm smile spread across his own face as Jamie looked at him excitedly, he then tapped his staff on the ground, a layer of ice forming beneath him, usually he'd run infront of Jamie, steer the boy, but Jamie had gotten better at controling the sled and Jack knew he had nothering to worry about as the thing layer of ice covered half the hill.

As Jamie got on his sled, and went down the hill cheering and screaming in glee Jack chuckled, following lazily in the air after him, helping him get the sleigh back up the hill, and then letting him go back down. This went on for hours until the young boy had to go inside for dinner and do homework, leaving Jack yet again with his dark thoughs. As he trudged back to the large oak tree, getting the wind to carry him to his favourite branch as he settled down for the night. He blizzard had used up a lot of his energy, and after a long day with Jamie the one thing he needed most was sleep, the bliaazrd had been big enough to pass snow into the US so Jamie wouldn't be having school tomorrow again, giving them both another day with each other. As thoughts of snowballs fights, snowmen, and sleds entered his mind he fell asleep.

_"Jack! Where have you been?!"_

_Looking down he blinked once, twice. It was Jamie, but shouldn't he be in school? "Hey Jamie!" He smiled, swinging off of the branch he was on and letting the wind carry him to the ground. "What are you doing out of school?" He asked._

_The grin that was on Jamie's face faltered slightly as he raised a brow, "You gave us a snowday, remember?"_

_It took the winter spirit a moment to remember but when it did he face palmed and laughed, "Your right! I did, didn't I? Guess I'm just a bit distracted." A bit? Psh, what an understatement. _

_"I was about to go sledding! Do you wanna come?" The brown haired boy asked hopefully, looking up at Jack with a toothy grin. He had been too busy to play with the child for the last few days but had made it up to him with snow days. Deciding the idea was a good way to distract himself of his dark thoughts he grinned back at the child he had begun to think of as his bestfriend and nodded. "Sure."_

_As Jamie whooped for joy he gave Jack a quick look, saying he had to go get his sled before running back home, Jack watched as he ran and sighed. It had been four years since the battle against Pitch and Jamie was twelve, he had grown and was rather bright for a kid his age. Jamie's head was now at Jack's lower chest, he was growning up and Jack knew that meant things were changing. Jamie wouldn't be around much longer..._

_Yet again his dark thoughts were cut off as Jamie ran back up to him, sled in hand, _

_"Hurry up kiddo!" The guardian of fun teased, laughing when Jamie stuck his tongue out in concentration and ran up the hill faster, tripping over his feet once or twice. _

_"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He called happily, finally reaching the top of the hill and standing beside Jack. He picked his sleigh off the ground, his grin seemed to go from ear to ear much to Jack's amusement. He felt a warm smile spread across his own face as Jamie looked at him excitedly, he then tapped his staff on the ground, a layer of ice forming beneath him, usually he'd run infront of Jamie, steer the boy, but Jamie had gotten better at controling the sled and Jack knew he had nothering to worry about as the thing layer of ice covered half the hill. _

_As Jamie took off down the hill his woops of joy quickly changed into screams of terror as the ice began forming farther down the hill and straight towards the road, Jack blinked and flew towards Jamie as his sled raced towards the road, Jack was just about to grab Jamie when a truck came down the road, hitting the sled and Jamie with it._

Gasping he sat upright, nearly falling from the tree as he did so, shuddering as the memory of the dream came back to him he looked around, he quickly jumped from the tree, rubbing the bridge of his nose. What was going on? Sighing softly he looked up at the sky, "Wind...take me to the Pole." He murmured, voice hoarse and tired.

Then wind blew in his face, ruffling his hair as if to calm him before gently picking him up and carrying him to North's home. The entire time, the only thing he could think of was: Something was happening, and he had no control of it.

By the time the guardian of fun reached North's house he was more than exhausted, not wanting to wake anyone who could possibly be sleeping he flew in through his bedroom window instead of the globe room, sitting on the fluffy bed and running his fingers over the soft blue comfortor. "Jamie's alright..." he whispered quietly to himself in reassurance. Of course Jamie was okay, they had had a lot of fun yesterday, or was it today? It was obviously still late nate and morning had yet to come.

He leaned his staff against the nightstand next to his bed and crawled under the comfortor, despite knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep he would at least attempt to. After spending four hours staring up at the ceiling he let out a soft groan and kicked the blanket away, looking around the room. He was tired, and wanted to sleep, that was obvious by the bags under his eyes but now that he knew sleeping would be impossible he picked up one of the adventure books North had given him and began reading. Jack had gotten so entranced in the book he hadn't realized the sun had come up until he heard the scurrying and ringing of the bells on the elves.

As his stomach rumbled he grinned, deciding it was a good time for breakfast, by now the yetis had probably made a tasty meal for him to try, rubbing his hands together as a plan formed in his head for the best way to get some cheesecake he left his room, closing the door behind him with a yawn and flying down to the dining room, upon reaching the dining room his smile faltered when he saw Sandy, Tooth, Bunny, and North all sitting at the table with big breakfast plates. What were they doing here? Suddenly he remembered how North metioned something about having the guardian meetings in the morning so they could work harder.

Sandy upon seeing the guardian of fun smiled and waved at the boy, who smiled and waved back, Sandy's wave caught Tooth's attention and she looked to the doorway, grinning, "Good morning Jack!"

"Uhm, morning." The frost child rubbed the back of his neck as a sheepish smile spread across his features.

Bunny huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "Yer late again."

Jack shrugged, grinning and flopping down into a chair, Baby Tooth squealing and perching on his shoulder like always, he grinned and pet her head, "Mornin' baby Tooth..."

Pretty soon yetis filed into the room, carrying treys of food for the guardians, laying them across the table, Jack yawned and watched as everyone began making their own plates, he himself sitting there quietly and picking the things closest to him. The guardians however, upon seeing Jack's rather _normal _behavior silenced.

"Jack, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Tooth, just a little tired." He laughed, and waved a hand in nonchalance.

The fairy looked at him carefully, as if looking for any signs that he was hiding something, that's when Bunny spoke up, "So, what's this meetin' about anyway? I have stuff to do ya know."

North's loud laughter filled the room and he nodded, "Da. Let's get started."

As they all ate, the guardians talked about rather boring things, like toy production and egg production, how kids were losing more teeth then ever and no nightmares for any children latetly. However, Jack was strangely quiet, eating silently and listening for once, and it was unerving to Bunny. "Oi, Frostbite ya sure yer fine?"

The Frost child jumped when Bunny's voice cut him out of his thoughts and he stared at him for a second, trying to comprehend what the pooka had just said, "What?" Oh! Yeah, I'm fine kangaroo." He plastered a bright smile on his face making Tooth swoon, Bunny however knew Jack was lying and glared at the boy as he stuffed a pancake in his mouth.

"Jack vould you like to help me with toys?"

"Sure North!"

The cossack nodded happily and began shoveling food into his mouth, Jack's strange behaviour forgotten as they all watched North eat more food than what seemed possible.

After everyone finished eating, and the yetis came to clean the plates up all four guardians went their seperate ways, Bunny going back to the warren to study different designs, Tooth was going into the field today, and Sandy had dreams to give, leaving Jack and North. As usual the winter spirit had perched himself on the window ledge, while North filed a little paperwork.

A few moments later North was calling Jack, grinning at the boy as they walked to his office. Inside he had plates filled with cookies, and eggnog, there was a large red chair in the corner and a desk with swivel chair behind it, on the desk were a block of ice and a few little toy design he was making sat. It looked like a race car to Jack, but that sounded to simple for something North would usually make. The guardian of wonder pat Jack's shoulder as he motioned to the little race car, "I need help building track." He stated.

He knew North didn't really need help building the track, that the cossack just wanted to spend some bonding time with him. He nodded, and ear splitting grin plastered on his face as he grabbed an ice pick. Jack was actually pretty good at ice sculpting. Not better than North, but not worse either, but then again, he was the spirit of winter. For the next hour or two Jack helped North make the track, by the looks of it, today was a better day than yesterday.

**I know nothing big really happened in this chapter, but it's gonna take awhile for the plot to actually...form y'know? I have this story already thought out and I know where it's going so don't worry! Also, I plan on updating twice a week, but because of school and work I might not have time to, just keep in mind I won't be abandoning this story! I hate when I'm reading something and the author stops writing, so I'm not gonna do it to you guys. cx R&R please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is only the third chapter, and it's been like, a month, I'm sorry! My laptop is poop. xc Well, here you go!**

He hadn't meant to, and he didn't even know how he had managed to, but somehow Jack had frozen his door shut. Now, he would call for help, but he did have some dignity and he wasn't going to bother to give an explanation that would most likely make the guardians worry. So instead he sat there, glaring at the door as if that would melt it,of course it didn't and he became brainstorming again. He could go through the window, but he didn't want to risk freezing that either. Everything he seemed to touch, would freeze and he couldn't control it, this had been happening for about three weeks now, since the horrible dream about Jamie happened.

Before, he had some control, but now he barely had any, so far in the last week he had frozen three glasses of water he'd intended to drink, the river at the warren, his door, and now he could add his floor to the list. The winter spirit didn't know what was happening, but the longer he ignored it, the worse it got and now he was beginning to worry, something was obviously wrong, and he didn't know what, all he knew was that his powers were going out of control, and he didn't know how to stop it, and to make it worse, the other guardians were starting to catch on, his excuses were getting lamer by the second, things like, "I was bored," or "I wanted to go ice skating," and a few, "The water was too warm, I like ice better."

Of course no one knew about his floor, or door- yet- and he wanted to keep it that way, luckily for him no one was allowed in his room without his consent and if he wasn't here, they couldn't ask him. Sighing and rubbing his temples as he felt a headache coming on from all the worrying he got up, swinging his staff over his shoulder and looking out his window, there was a guardian meeting in like thirty minutes, and it was his only way out. Before going out the window, he put two towels under the crack in the door to keep water from going outside of his room. "I'm so smart." He complimented himself with a grin as he jumped out the window.

As he flew into the globe room, and landing on the window sill, he stared at Bunny and the others, who always seemed to come early. Jack afterall did like to annoy the pooka and wanted to keep his presence unknown, he'd rather let Bunny think he was late, then let him catch him at a meeting early. His idea was ruined however when he felt the ice under his foot and huffed. "Great..." He muttered as he stared at the block of ice that had formed under his feet, quickly hopping down onto the wooden floors of the globe room he gave the large rabbit a grin, "Hey Bunny!"

At first Bunny blinked, "Yer late." He huffed, pointing at the clock and Jack blinked.

"I'm fashionably late though."

"Ya litt-"

Tooth quickly changed the subject before a fight could happen, "Jack, why did you freeze the window sill?"

"Every man has his secrets." Jack said in a teasing voice with a wink.

Bunny rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest at the answer, "Show pony." He mumbled.

"Let's start meeting yes?"

The other three nodded, Jack already off in his own little world in his head.

"North! I'm not painting christmas trees on the eggs." Bunny huffed.

"But Bunny, cchildren love christmas! It's best holiday!"

"Easter is just as important!"

"Christmas is better than easter."

"Easter is just as good as Christmas, mate." Bunny glared and Jack snickered.

As the pooka went to take a sip of his eggnog he blinked and held the cup upside down, his gaze turning over to Jack. "Frostbite!" He hissed, glaring at the spirit.

"What?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Oh real mature!" he growled and Jack only blinked, staring at the pooka with a confused expression.

"What is it?" He asked, hopping onto the table, curiosity taking over the look of confusion in his eyes.

"Don't act so sweet!" The easterbunny said grumpily, his glare intensifying, meanwhile Jack only blinked again.

The rest of the guardians sighed, Jack always had to play pranks...They should have noticed he was being too quiet.

"That's it! C'mere frosty!" He lunged at the other, and Jack froze the pooka's feet to the floor, sticking his tongue out.

North, realizing they should probably take a break before harsh words were said, yelled over the chaos, "I zink ve should have a break!"

Bunny mumbled angrily about having to free his feet as Sandy talked to North and Tooth began giving orders to her fairies, Jackhowever watched them all, grinning at Bunny, "Sorry kangaroo."

"I'm not a kangaroo!" He yelled and the frost teen laughed, teasing Bunny was always fun, he got the best reaction out of the giant rabbit.

It didn't take too long for Bunny to free his feet however and start chasing Jack around the pole, much to the other's guardians annoyance, after a few moments however the pooka gave up and decided getting a new cup of eggnog would be a better idea, leaving Jack to himself again, his mind drifting back to his powers.

He held his staff tightly and walked into the globe room, looking over to the guardians as they all sat down to continue the meeting, North however looked over to him, "Vhat do you zink vill make children believe, Jack?"

"We could leave them little gifts!"

As North gave him an encouraging nod to continue he grinned and jumped onto the table, "Like Bunny could give a few kids eggs before easter, to be nice, and North, you could give a few small presents to some kids." He tapped his chin in thought before nodding his head at an idea and speaking up, "Sandy you could give kids dreams about us! And you!" He pointed to Tooth excitedly, "You could let a few kids see you!"

"What about ya?" Bunny asked.

The winter spirit shrugged, "I make kids have fun! Even if most of them can't see me." He smiled, but it was a bitter sweet smile.

The meeting continued like usual, Jack's idea in everyone's mind as they talked about Pitch and anything that could be strange, when the word strange was said, E. Aster Bunnymund shot Jack a look, but he ignored the Pooka's gaze. Finally, the meeting came to and end and everyone went their seperate ways. North was the first to leave the room, afterall christmas was in a week and he was very busy, Tooth left after him and Sandy was gone a few moments later. Now it was just Jack and the pooka but apparently he had plans too because he left rather quickly, mumbling something about egg ideas. Jack was, yet again, by himself and he wondered what he could do. He could always go after one of the guardians, sometimes Tooth let him collect teeth and Sandy always loved to listen to his stories. Instead he decided to visit burgess. He hadn't seen Jamie for sometime now and he missed the boy, grinning as he flew out the window and into the sky. As he was coming towards burgess, the wind suddenly let go of him, and he was falling. A loud cry filled the air as he plummeted towards the ground, landing on his ankle awkwardly he let out a yelp as he rolled across the ground, his head hitting a tree.

Then everything went black.

**Wow, to me this chapter seems like poop. I dunno. . r&r pleaseee!**


End file.
